Amber Mafia
| image = File:Amber.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Princes in Amber | host = Araver | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 19 Players (Large) | startdate = April 1st, 2011 | winningfaction = Redheads | roster = 1) Glycereine 2) EDM 3) sparrowhawk 4) Slick 5) Fox 6) golfjunkie 7) solman 8) Segul 9) Shadow7 10) Onetruth (DarthMask) 11) GMaster479 12) darth nox 13) Yuli 14) Marquessa 15) Framm18 16) Hirkala 17) Phaze (Abhisk) 18) Vineetrika 19) Xerxes | first = Fox | last = 1) Glycereine 6) golfjunkie 14) Marquessa 16) Hirkala | mvp = Yuli & Hirkala | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 }} Amber Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on The Chronicles of Amber, a fantasy series written by Roger Zelazny. It was conceived as the first of three games, covering the first five books of the Chronicles (Nine Princes in Amber, The Guns of Avalon, Sign of the Unicorn, The Hand of Oberon, The Courts of Chaos). It began on April 1st, 2011 and ended in a Redheads win in D5 (April 16th, 2011). Game Mechanics This was a large and complex game: * 4 Factions with no initial BTSC, but can meet and establish BTSC during the game * Plus 7 Independents which can be recruited into any of the factions and have secret abilities. The game also featured special day sequences, borrowed and tweaked from Warcraft III. Rules There are a lot of rules covering night-time and day-time separately. * Each night, players can either use their public (or secret) ability or try to recruit another person to their faction. As a side-effect of acting on the same person, players from the same faction can meet and establish BTSC. * Each day, playes initiate special sequences and vote for or against all sequences. There is no vote manipulation, all sequences are public and are passed (without host's interference) if they have absolute majority (more than half of alive players). Role Description Corwin’s party: Wincon - be in majority. *'Corwin' (Amberite-100%) – the first legitimate living child of Oberon who desires the throne. Corwin was abandoned injured in 17th Century Earth and has since recovered physically (but his memory was gone). His years on Earth seem to have softened him somewhat from his earlier arrogant beliefs, particularly with respect to the rest of the family, and to the residents of Shadow, who are regarded by some in the family as creations of their own minds, to be used and abused as they see fit. Ability: - His sword (Grayswandir, also known as the Night Blade) can quickly and quietly end someone's life. However he must be sure that his target is a foe. (RID Kill). *'Deirdre' (Amberite-75%) - Corwin's full-sister, their mother Faiella, dying after giving birth to Deirdre. Most-loved member of the Amberites, due to her beauty and compassion. Has very strong feelings for Corwin and will support his claim for the throne. Ability: - Her talents are few, but she is able to block a person from acting by charming (Block). *'Random' (Amberite-50%) - The youngest son of the family, a sneaky rascal, often irritating and called a 'punk' by older siblings. Random helps Corwin to regain his memory, and supports Corwin for the throne of Amber. He enjoys travelling far from Amber, visiting lands, gambling or playing his drums. He has the greatest musical talent in music in the family but despite that, admires Corwin for the piece he composed. He has strength of an Amberite in combat, however, being physically small and not as skilled as his brothers, he would normally prefer to run from a fight. Ability: - Can stealthly shadow someone and learn who they visited (Follow Spy). Eric’s party: WinCon - be in majority. *'Eric' (Amberite-100%) - Corwin's elder full-brother (illegitimate). An arrogant yet competent would-be king of Amber. After Benedict, Eric is reputedly the greatest swordsman in the Universe of Amber and Shadow. When Oberon disappeared, Eric allied with Caine and Julian to hold the throne. After a duel, Eric left Corwin, gravely injured, on Earth in the 17th century. Ability: - He is a very good swordsman, able to win almost any duel. Honor demands he must be sure that his target is a foe. (RID Kill). *'Caine' (Amberite-75%) - a calculating, realistic manipulator with naval talents and lifestyle. He and Gérard command both the Amber Navy and the merchant fleets which ply a thousand different Shadow oceans in their trade. Ability: - His skills at gleaning information from converstion and Trump listening is unmatched (Faction Spy). *'Julian' (Amberite-50%) - a cold, sinister hunter with calm manner and biting tongue. He is usually found guarding the Forest of Arden in Amber, with his hell-hounds, beasts out of Shadow who are quite capable of ripping bodies, and metal, with their teeth. Ability: - He can summon his hell-hounds and chase his enemies for the whole night (Block). The redheads: WinCon - be in majority. *'Brand' (Amberite-100%) – A manic depressive megalomaniac sorcerer. He makes Faustian bargains with the forces of Chaos in order to gain power, apparently becoming a "living Trump" who can move anywhere in Shadow by willing it. Ability: - His sword (Werewindle, the Day Sword) can quickly and quietly end someone's life. His sword's magic prevents him from harming friends (RID Kill). *'Fiona' (Amberite-75%) - Sorceress of the family, a deft mind and stunning beauty. With Bleys, she was one of the original co-conspirators with Brand to unseat Oberon and take the throne. Ability: - Can use her Trump knowledge to reveal everything about a player (Role and Faction Spy). *'Bleys' (Amberite) (Amberite-50%)- a dashing and charming extrovert that believes in a military effort to retake Amber from Eric. He is also a sorcerer, though of lesser skill than his two full siblings, and favors the sword. Ability: - Engaging someone in combat distracts him from acting (Block). Courts of Chaos: WinCon - be in majority. *'Suhuy' (Chaos-100%) - keeper of the Logrus, Dworkin’s arch-enemy since he stole the Eye of the Serpent and created the Pattern. Ability: - The Serpent guides his magic, allowing him to remove a person from the Multiverse (RID Kill). *'Dara' (Chaos-75% & Amber-50%) - Great-granddaughter of Benedict, Corwin's lover, mother of Merlin, and wife of the Chaosite nobleman Gramble Sawall. She tricked Corwin and sneaked into Amber and walked the Pattern. Ability: - Her dual lineage allows her to blend in as an Amberite and find out valuable information (Faction Spy). *'Mandor' (Chaos-50%) - Merlin's stepbrother, a son of Gramble Sawall from a previous marriage. He is a machiavellian manipulator, but Merlin likes him. Ability: - He can engage a person in Magic Discussions, preventing her from acting all night long (Block). Independents: Each can win with Faction if recruited, else win by staying alive (if either one faction wins by majority or all factions are wiped out). *'Dworkin' (Chaos-100% & Amber-100%) - mad sorcerer, author of the Pattern and father of Oberon. He was an advisor and teacher of the power of Trumps in Oberon’s court having Bleys, Brand and Fiona as apprentices. When the Primal Pattern of Amber was damaged, Dworkin went mad for the pattern was a reflection of his mind. He proposed the destruction of the Pattern (and thus, Amber and all the shadow alternate realities it cast) and then to create a new undamaged one. Deemed to be dangerous and unstable, he was imprisoned by Oberon. At least, that was the intent; Dworkin proved quite capable of leaving his prison. *'Oberon' (Chaos-50% & Amber-100%) - The first king of Amber. Oberon has lived longer than anyone could remember. He had many wives and children. Oberon wears the crown of Amber and the Jewel of Judgement as his office, though he rarely wears the jewel. As a king, he was known to be harsh, perhaps heartless. He was feared for his strength and unknown powers and its believed he could be one of the most powerful person alive, save Dworkin. *'Benedict' (Amberite-50%) - The master tactician of the family as well as the unmatched master of all martial weapons, and a man who seldom smiles. He chose to remove himself from the struggle for the crown. He will however choose to support a claim in order to stop a civil war. *'Gerard' (Amberite-50%) – A trusted brother, the strongest man in the multiverse and called "the best of all of us" by Brand. His loyalty is not, however, backed up with intelligence. He resents being manipulated by his siblings, preferring the face to face confrontation, and the contest of strength, not of guile. *'Flora' (Amberite-75%) - Regarded as shallow or a dumb blonde by her siblings, she often is on the winning side. Her beauty is legendary in many Shadows and also in Amber itself. She likes nothing better than to live a pampered existence in her luxurious residences in the Shadows. *'Llewella' (Amberite-75%) - born of an affair Oberon had. She removed herself from the presence of her family, and lives in Rebma, an underwater city that is a reflection of Amber. *'Merlin' (Chaos-100% & Amber-100%) - son of Dara and Corwin, and great-grandson of Benedict. Although he spent his first years in the Courts of Chaos not knowing of Amber and his father, he is truly neutral in the conflict, being ignored or kept in the dark by all sides. Host's Summary Host disappointments *Well, two players were inactive, making their factions lose some ground because of that. Phaze was again killed as a replacement as people narrowed down his role due to inactivity from the previous person. *Minor design booboos: Redheads' spy was too powerful in a RIDKill-oriented-game (fortunately this had no impact), some secret abilities (such as Flora/Lllewela switch spies) were quasi-useless. And I should have capped the number of sequences one could start each day (perhaps to at most 1 of each type). *I did a few minor booboos during the game, such as telling Framm his RID was incorrect, when he was actually blocked before his RID was evaluated, getting Maurice's role wrong after he was lynched. Biggest booboo was in N2 when I did not recheck BTSC meet rules when Vine blocked DarthMask. *I could also have anticipated the need for a state-of-the-art crypto tool for side-channel communication established via courier (Which was planned by me, but underestimated). Fortunately solman found the perfect tool, and it became de-facto standard since D2 (added to the forum since N3). *Biggest booboo which fortunately was not observed ... while tallying D1 sequences in a spreadsheet I used the roster I had after randomizing the roles (making Corwin first and Merlin last, all names in the order of the roles in the Role Description) ... This would have been a big blunder - outing the entire Role Roster - fortunately no one noticed till D2 when I changed the spreadsheet. Alternate endings *Well, the Redheads ensured a very good head start by recruiting Yuli N1 and by recruiting Glycereine and Golfjunkie in N2, along with establishing a plan with Hirkala via D1 couriers. *I still think things would have been different if all factions would have pushed for recruits early in the game (N1, N2). |Araver}} Winning Faction The Redheads *'Marquessa' - Brand - Survived *'Fox' - Fiona - Killed in N2 while trying to recruit EDM *'Shadow7' - Bleys - Killed by Corwin in N4 *'Yuli' - Merlin** - Recruited by Marq in N1 - Lynched in D3 *'Golfjunkie ' - Dworkin** - Recruited by Marq in N2 *'Glycereine' - Oberon - Recruited by Yuli in N2 *'Hirkala' - Benedict** - Betrayed the Courts of the Chaos in N3 - Recruited by Golfjunkie in N3 MVP: *'Yuli' - Merlin - Perfect Builder *'Hirkala' - Benedict - Perfect Indy Betrayer Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Araver Corwin's Faction *sparrowhawk - Corwin - Killed in N5 by Glycereine *Vineetrika - Deirdre - Lynched in D5 *Onetruth (DarthMask) - Random - Killed in N5 by Hirkala Eric's Faction *GMaster479 - Eric - Killed in N4 by Hirkala *Phaze - Caine - Killed in N3 by Hirkala *Xerxes - Julian - Lynched in D3 *Slick - Gerard - Recruited N1 by Eric - Survived The Redheads *Marquessa - Brand - Survived *Fox - Fiona - Killed in N2 while trying to recruit *Shadow7 - Bleys - Killed by Corwin in N4 *Yuli - Merlin** - Recruited by Marq in N1 - Lynched in D3 *golfjunkie - Dworkin** - Recruited by Marq in N2 *Glycereine - Oberon - Recruited by Yuli in N2 *Hirkala - Benedict** - Betrayed the Courts and joined the Redheads in N3 - Recruited by Golfjunkie in N3 Courts of Chaos *Framm18 - Suhuy - Killed by Glycereine in N3 *solman - Dara - Killed by Marq in N3 *darth nox - Mandor - Survived *Hirkala - Benedict** - Recruited by Solman in N2 - Betrayed in N3. *Segul - Flora - Recruited by Framm in N3 - Survived Indy *EDM - Llewella - Lynched D5 Note:** = Indies that could be re-recruited Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HybridGames